


Calm

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Взгляд Гэвина пересекается с Коннором. Отстранённым, спокойным Коннором, который наблюдает за всем происходящим так, словно они два маленьких ребёнка, которым он позволяет развлекаться. И который может вмешаться в любой момент, когда он только захочет.





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> wierd_fox, может быть это совсем не то, что ты заказывала, но я надеюсь, что это тоже подойдёт, да)

\- Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! - шипит Гэвин, изгибаясь на простыни, цепляясь за неё пальцами и то и дело утыкаясь носом в подушку и глуша свои стоны.

Сдвинуться с места ему решительно не дают большие и сильные руки Хэнка, удерживающие его за рёбра, пока тот толкается языком по сжатым мышцам, заставляя Гэвина буквально кричать от удовольствия. Кричать и материться, потому что так - невозможно. Решительно невыносимо переживать такую ласку особенно тогда, когда на члене есть блядский ограничитель, который они договорились руками не трогать, а в углу комнаты на кресле сидит Коннор, наблюдая за всем этим.

\- Блять! Хэнк, аааа, фак! - Гэвин рычит, шипит, и снова прижимается носом к подушке, не в силах заставить себя перестать издавать все эти блядские звуки, когда под напором языка его мышцы распускаются, позволяя Хэнку делать вообще всё, что тому заблагорассудится. Например, прижиматься колкой щетиной к нежной коже в промежности и делать длинные мазки языком по сфинктеры прежде, чем протолкнуть язык по горячим мышцам, заставляя Гэвина снова изливать слишком бурные потоки мата на то, что он не может ничего сделать с обносящим голову удовольствием. Тем самым, прекратить которое помог бы оргазм, но у него нет ни единого шанса даже вырваться из медвежьей хватки и притереться головкой к простыни, смахивая тянущуюся из уретры каплю.

Руки, словно капканы, держат его на месте не позволяя сдвинуться ни на дюйм, и Гэвин даже уже не пытается, только дышит загнанно в подушку и вскидывает голову, стоит Хэнку прижаться губами в раздразненному кольцу мышц прежде, чем погрузить в него один палец.

\- Блять, Хэнк! - рычит раскатисто Гэвин и жмурится, до побелевших костяшек сжимая простынь.

В голове пусто, словно он в вакууме, и только удовольствие и стыд, которые катаются по телу, напоминают, что Гэвин просто не может сейчас нормально думать о чём-то, потому что занят весь не этим. Он просто сосредоточен на всём, что получает из рук любовника под тяжёлым взглядом равнодушного андроида.

\- Хэнк! Чёрт, пожалуйста, Хэнк! - рычание и мольба перемешиваются, когда Гэвин в очередной раз выгибается и встречается с карими глазами андроида, тихо сидящего в углу и наблюдающего совершенно безразлично, даже высокомерно за всем действом, что перед ним разворачивается.

Гэвину он не напоминает манекен из-за взгляда. Но любые мысли об этом улетучиваются, когда в него проталкивается язык рядом с пальцем, и, чёрт побери, Хэнк дразнит его так, что Гэвин прямо сейчас готов улететь.

\- Чёрт, да, чёрт, ну же, - это - уже не требование, не просьба, а неловкое хныканье, с которым он поднимает бёдра как может, чтобы показать - ему нужно больше.

Больше, чем один палец внутри, который не может достать до заветного местечка. Ему нужно почувствовать внутри как минимум два пальца - а в идеале и вовсе всего Хэнка.

\- Если бы ты был таким нетерпеливым на работе, - насмешливо начинает Хэнк, и Гэвин ахает, чувствуя, как в него погружаются две фаланги не только медленно, но и достаточно жёстко, доставляя приятную боль, - ты бы сейчас не был детективом.

\- Блять, если бы ты... - дыхание перехватывает, когда второй палец проскальзывает вовнутрь и их разводят внутри, вынуждая мышцы податься, - если бы ты был снизу... то ты не был бы... таким... засранцем... сейчас!...

Каждый толчок пальцев, каждое скольжение внутри заставляет Гэвина забыться, потеряться в ощущениях, в удовольствии, которое зашкаливает, добавляя очков и к без того полной шкале вожделения.

Ему так хорошо, что даже плохо, но Хэнк на слова лишь усмехается, и вынимает из него пальцы, прижимаясь ртом к растянутому отверстию, и, будто пробуя на язык то, как хорошо он поработал над Гэвином, соскальзывает языком по чувствительным стенкам, заставляя его снова мычать в подушку и сжиматься.

Взгляд Гэвина пересекается с Коннором. Отстранённым, спокойным Коннором, который наблюдает за всем происходящим так, словно они два маленьких ребёнка, которым он позволяет развлекаться. И который может вмешаться в любой момент, когда он только захочет.

“А если бы ты...” - мысль Гэвина обрывается, когда Хэнк проталкивает в него три фаланги, и одной рукой дразняще скользит по члену в коротком жесте.

\- Приласкать тебя? - усмехается Хэнк на слишком яркую реакцию Гэвина, и вдавливает в отверстие пальцы так, что если бы не кольцо, то, ей-богу, Гэвин бы кончил прямо сейчас. Вот так, бурно и ярко, просто потому, что его имеют рукой крышесносно.

\- Лучше выеби, - хрипло требует он, подаваясь бёдрами назад, но крепкие руки снова перехватывают его движение, заставляя застонать.

Гэвин вытаскивает руку из-под подушки, чтобы приласкать себя, и чувствует звонкий шлепок, обозначающий чётко и явно - нельзя. Совсем нельзя, не сейчас. Даже с кольцом нельзя, потому что Хэнк против.

\- Бля, - шипит он недовольно и жмурится, - тогда выеби меня, раз подрочить не даёшь! Как следует!

\- Ты просишь, чтобы я оттрахал тебя так, чтобы ты не смог сидеть? - в довольных, раскатистых басах Хэнка Гэвин откровенно теряется и кивает слабо.

\- Блять, да! Чтобы я трахаться неделю не захотел...

Пальцы вворачиваются в него особенно сильно и задевают простату так, что Гэвин весь поджимается, сладко ахает и чувствуя, как по всему телу пробегает сладостная дрожь, выворачивающая его до кончиков пальцев.

Спазм такой сильный, что Гэвина потряхивает ещё вдобавок к тому, как ему было сладко только что, а Хэнк только шлёпает его по ягодице, вынуждая взвыть, вынимает пальцы, и, наваливаясь, шепчет на ухо:

\- Если ты продолжишь кончать так, но на моём члене, то можешь быть уверен - я буду трахать тебя до тех пор, пока ты колени свести не сможешь.

В его интонациях много нежности и обещания, которому Гэвин верит даже не думая сомневаться. Не тогда, когда его задницу приподнимают и дразняще водят по раскрытому анусу горячей головкой, обещая сладкое удовольствие, и, вместе с тем, не давая его.

Взгляд Гэвина снова падает на спокойного Коннора, который наблюдает за всем этим так, что у него закрадываются сомнения в том, что их напарник, что так и остался не девиантом, действительно ничего не чувствует, а не накалывает систему, потому что в его глазах есть какое-то чувство, которого Гэвин распознать не может.

По крайней мере не в тот момент, когда мышцы расступаются, впуская горячий, толстый, перевитый венами член внутрь. Хэнк не настолько длинный, чтобы это было болезненным, но он достаточно широкий для того, чтобы Гэвин вскрикнул и схватился за ягодицы, раздвигая их в стороны для того, чтобы облегчить проникновение.

\- Ты так по-блядски сейчас выглядишь, - довольные интонации Хэнка пробегаются по коже так же, как бежали бы прикосновения.

Тот добавляет и касания, соскальзывая большими ладонями скользя по бокам, и сдавливая соски между пальцев так, что Гэвин сжимает его ещё сильнее, чувствуя внутри так явственно, словно сейчас с его задницы можно делать слепок члена Хэнка.

\- Сука, заткнись, - бормочет он, кусая губы от того, как непримиримо и твёрдо Хэнк проталкивается в него до самых яиц. - Чёрт, ты такой...

\- Такой? - уточняет любовник, делая полукруг бёдрами, и один этот жест снова заставляет слова и мысли покинуть голову Гэвина и сжаться от удовольствия.

Головка его члена вся влажная и мокрая от того как ему хорошо, и как сильно он хочет кончить.

\- Ещё... - шепчет Гэвин едва слышно, прежде, чем дать своему голосу набрать громкости. - Ещё!

Несомненный плюс Хэнка в том, что он не скупится. Ещё толчок, снова провести бёдрами и дразняще оттянуть нежную плоть сосков - ему, кажется, не жалко. Так Гэвин думает до тех пор, пока Хэнк не начинает выскальзывать из него, заставляя всё внутри сжаться от страха.

\- Нет! Нет-нет-нет, - он повторяет словно безумец и толкается на член до звонкого шлепка ягодиц о пах, чтобы только не потерять это чувство наполненности.

\- Да, - отвечает Хэнк и перехватывает его одной рукой за шею, фиксируя от дальнейших попыток вмешаться в процесс. - Посмотри на Коннора. Видишь, как он спокоен?

\- Да... - хриплый стон сопровождается уверенным толчком по мышцам, и Гэвин готов рыдать от того, как это охуительно - быть нанизанным на Хэнка, чувствовать его задницей, но блять, как же это хреново - не иметь возможности кончить...

\- Смотри как он спокоен. Как уравновешен. Ты помнишь, как задирал его на кухне? - Жёсткие до грубости долгие сопровождают каждое предложение, и сейчас Гэвин даже не может сказать помнит ли он это.

Потому что, чёрт побери, головка его члена истекает смазкой, его задница сокращается на плоти, потому что ему страшно потерять член, распирающий его изнутри, а руки, которыми он упирается в простынь - трясутся.

\- Да... - он выскуливает, от очередного точка, чувствуя, как хватка на горле становится жёстче, а поступление кислорода - меньше.

\- Ты вел себя как мудак, Гэв, - продолжает Хэнк, и от того, как он полностью выходит из его задницы и вновь погружается в неё Гэвину хочется кричать.

И он кричал бы, если бы мог, но дыхания на это уже не хватает. Всё, что он может, это свести ноги вместе и подтолкнуть пятками Хэнка в задницу тогда, когда он делает очередной толчок, чтобы тот вошёл ещё глубже, ещё жестче. Как раз так, как ему нужно, чтобы...

\- А теперь - извинись, - шепчет Хэнк, останавливаясь.

\- Что? Чёрт, нет, чёрт! - Гэвин ёрзает под ним, пытается вырваться, он старается сделать хоть что-то до того, как ощущает как Хэнк медленно выходит из него, а хватка на горле усиливается.

\- Блять, Хэнк, стой! - Гэвин стонет, жмурится, отчаянно мотает головой, и тот и правда останавливается, давая Гэвину передышку.

Внутри - только головка, и сейчас Гэвин пиздец как искренен, когда он встречается глазами к Коннором и шепчет:

\- Прости, Кон, я... - слова покидают голову, и Гэвин отчаянно пытается их найти, когда чувствует пустоту внутри. - Бля, сука, Хэнк, я...

\- Извиняйся хорошо, - шепчет тот ему на ухо, снова вталкиваясь по мышцам, но только по головку и ни на дюйм дальше.

\- Блять, я был засранцем и уебаном и больше так не буду! - тараторит Гэвин, жмурясь от того, как Хэнк делает охренительно длинный толчок по мышцам и стягивает с его члена ограничивающее кольцо.

\- Вот так хорошо, - соглашается мужчина, вдавливая его в матрац жёсткими и сильными толчками.

Диод на виске Коннора вспыхивает алым, пока Гэвин отчаянно скребёт пальцами, не в силах вынести таких неторопливых и разменных движений и кончает, не отводя от него взгляда, пока Хэнк берёт его сзади.

Андроид больше не выглядит спокойным и безучастным.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует полный размер этой работы, что в два раза больше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Или текстовые игры по этому фандому? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
